Sand Castle on Feathers
by Paulie MickeyJ
Summary: Goodness never appealed them, power was their addiction and love a nuisance. This is their hate story. Hate after all was the most un-corrupted form of love. (Doflamingo and Crocodile as main pairing, eventual LawLu in future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

First time Doflamingo's eyes fell on him, he was smoking the most expensive illegal cigar smuggled from Aruba. The first he felt Doflamingo's eyes on his cigar when he saw the blonde turn around to buy the green drink called Rain Dance, ridiculously priced, rare and imported from Aruba.

The club was called Rainbow Mist, a place where the spoiled brats of Dressrosa came to waste their parents' hard earned money on smuggled drinks and drugs. Doflamingo was no stupid, ordinary rich brat who came here to get high and waste money, nor was the guy with his cigar. He could feel a comradeship forming. Doflamingo was waiting for the right chance to make a move.

But the move came from other side, the Blonde felt privileged and flattered. A card with symbol of crocodile was passed with a complimentary drink of Rain Dance. The blonde slid his glasses down and the man with cigar gave a smoky smirk.

Room number four it read, Doflamingo called the handsome Bartender with glasses and whispered into his ears, enough for the man with cigar to understand a message was left. In one swift twirl he was gone fluttering the pink feather coat, yet he could feel dark gaze on him from the corner couch cigar man was seated on.

Once the pink faded, another box of cigar landed with his bill. The invitation to the room was accepted with smuggled cigars.

* * *

When the door opened, he was sitting by the window and looking out into the glittering night. "May I have the honour of your name?" this did not startle blonde's concentration, but he turned around with a grin. "Doflamingo and you my dear sir?" the blonde smirked. "Crocodile" there was no cigar on his smiling lips, his raven hair covered his eyes and sharp nose breathed in the perfume that hung in the air.

"Before we continue, are you gay?" Doflamingo stepped down from his seat. "No, I just go after the person who attracts me" Crocodile dropped his coat on the small sofa. "Neither am I, top or bottom?" Doflamingo walked closer towards the raven head with sinister grin. "What matters is pleasure…" Crocodile took a step forward. "Great, we can experiment. The night is young, Crocodile" Doflamingo finally was inches away from other's lips. "Let's make most of it…" the raven head groped the blonde by his bum and their lips crashed.

From bed to floor to washroom, their bodies slid in and out of each other. Bites and scratches, moans and screams, wild and wilder, two strong bodies did not stop at possessing each other, but wanted to colonise each other's very spirit. The night died old, but their lovemaking was beyond mere pleasure of sex. This was the game of power, authority and pride. Before they found basic love, it was a story of hate.

Hate after all was the most uncorrupted form of love. This was their hate story.

"Bastard, you lied to me" Crocodile kissed Doflamingo on the nose.

"Explain" the blonde frowned.

"Your name is DonQuixote Dofalmingo, a bloody prince!" Crocodile smirked flaunting the royal seal on the pink coat.

* * *

Disclaimer- Not my Manga

If you love House of Cards, you might like this story. Each chapter will be less 1000 words, this is the story of two Evil People who will rise to power. I dont know how long or chapters will I pen, but I was frustrated with exam and I had to vent out, hence this story was born an hour back. Hope you like it. Sorry for typos.

in future Law **X** Luffy will happen :p


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

It was not the violence that came with the sex, nor was it the thrill that followed after the sex, that made their story 'theirs'. Some stories build up on sweet sparks and some thrived at others wounds. When King DonQuixote Homing called out for all businessmen around Dressrosa for a Construction Bidding, Crocodile had to win the Tender.

He had to win it so that he could meet the hotty prince, a prince he fucked and got fucked by, a month back. When Crocodile figured his identity, the blonde stormed out of the hotel room dropping enough cash to pay for the Rain Dance, the Hotel Room and a small island. That was an insult the crocodile with sharp fangs couldn't digest.

"Son... meet, Sir Crocodile, he bought the Tender for my entertainment monument in Dressrosa" the kind King smiled and the blonde prince smiled back at his father and offered his cold hand to Crocodile.

"DonQuixote Doflamingo" and the fingers intertwined, fire passed between both men in an instant gaze.

"Crocodile of House Baroque" the smirk came.

* * *

Meetings with King became frequent and anger between Doflamingo and Crocodile got nurtured daily. "So it's been three months, I am dying to see the legacy you will help me leave behind" Homing clapped his hand when Crocodile began to unroll the blueprint.

"You want to leave behind an entertainment monument as Legacy?" Doflamingo raised an eyebrow. "Tourism is the future of Dressrosa son, Crocodile and I we have same vision" to this comment the prince frowned. "Why not build a healthcare facility?" Doflamingo hissed. "You are too young and naive son. You will learn eventually" Homing glowed up when Crocodile presented the blueprint in its full glory.

"A coliseum, is your idea of Legacy?" with this the prince stormed out, conjuring up a similar image from the night spent four months ago.

"My son is all too noble you know" Homing hummed. "Do you mind, if I go after him?" Crocodile presented a sweet smile. "Yeah... yeah.. you might talk sense into him, you are of equal age after all" Homing nodded.

* * *

The castle reeked of ancient sand imported from Jaya, it reeked of feathers dried in blood, but all this was distant smell of actions that happened centuries ago, only he could smell it. Doflamingo sat on the roof, where no royal guards would trace him. When he was angry, this was his place of solitude with smell, no one knew about it.

Until a large palm pressed against his mouth and pulled him by the waist. Few kicks, punches and a knife around the delicious adam apple later, the raven head grinned and Doflamingo relaxed. "What the fuck do you want?" the prince hissed.

Crocodile smirked and turned his neck, the knife made a small cut and Doflamingo did not titter a bit at sight of blood. "We both know, this little good prince act you do, is all fake and you don't care about public health. You are selfish little bastard like me" Crocodile laughed.

"I never claimed to be good" the knife leaves the strong neck. "What do you want from me?" Doflamingo asks. "Your ass sucking my cock" Crocodile kisses the blonde full mouth. "But we hate each other" Doflamingo kisses back.

"That's the fun of it, I will help you become The King" Crocodile grins. "And what will I have to do in return?" Doflamingo asks. "You will help me get my title as the Duke of Barque Islands and help me run my business" Crocodile smirked.

"This will be a long time arrangement, as far as I can perceive" Doflamingo grins, "Fifteen years give or take, but more than that if we work individually" the raven head doesn't stop smiling. "We will achieve it all in fifteen years" Doflamingo unzips the leather trouser Crocodile wore. In one push Doflamingo feels his face turn against the wall, his chest and thighs pressed hard against the cold stinking wall.

The pink trousers drop at his knees, and three fingers dig deep inside his buttocks. "You know, this castle reeks of ancient sand from Jaya and blood dripped feathers" Crocodile groans as he suckles the blonde's staff with his hands and rips his rare with nails.

"Finally..." Doflamingo moans.

"Finally, what?" Crocodile removes his fingers from the rare and forces himself inside the prince. "Faster and harsher you bastard" Doflamingo pushes his hips back. "You are too filthy, for a King" Crocodile rams in and out of him, multiple times, making the blonde almost fly. "Well you are my personal filth, rascal" Doflamingo splutters on the wall and Crocodile inside him.

* * *

Disclaimer - not mine

honestly was not expecting a single read! but wow four reviews and many follows and favourite cheered me up! Thank you guys.

Darkprincess4eva123, JustARatInCage, Silver-Dragon02, Staticy Fox Atra, oO. Hotaru .Oo , LunaSkye thank you for follow and favourite and review. And Guest for reviewing.


End file.
